Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the arrow next to the 'Edit' button at the top of the page, select 'classic editor' and add records to the relevant month using the standard format. Please be careful not to delete or edit records already posted. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), David Hayes (DH), John Hughes (JAH), Nicola Hunt (NH), Dave MacMillan (DMac), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP), John Watson (JW) and Simon Harris (SH). 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report The combined 2016 & 2017 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at £3.50. Note that the text of some earlier Bird Reports is now being uploaded to this website and can be found here. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). March 2019 * 24th - South Norwood Country Park: Late Water Rail seen in wetlands stream, Snipe, Kingfisher. (JAH) * 23rd - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 4 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 6 Collared Dove, Kingfisher, 2 Kestrel, 3 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 2 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, 2 Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 22nd - Lloyd Park: (08:50) a flock of 4 Grey Heron arrived overhead from south-west causing an exodus of Wood Pigeons and much screeching from Jays. After circling once over the allotments they departed again to east. (John Parish) * 21st - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:30) 2 Mute Swan, 18 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 20 Mallard, 24 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (displaying), 3 Cormorant, 16 Moorhen, 21 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 7 Great Spotted Woodpecker, pair Grey Wagtail, 3 Song Thrush, 3 singing Blackcap, 4 singing Chiffchaff, Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 5 House Sparrow, 15 Goldfinch (JW) * 21st - South Norwood Country Park: Short-eared Owl low over 6.45am (JAH) * 20th - Farthing Downs: 2 Little Owls calling, Skylark singing, 2 Yellowhammers (m&f), Meadow Pipit, 6 Linnets, 1 Song Thrush singing. (J&C B) * 20th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 15 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 17 Mallard, 24 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe (displaying), 4 Cormorant, 18 Moorhen, 24 Coot (4 on nests), 10 Black-headed Gull, 3imm Herring Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, (08:45) single Swallow (still there 09:15), 3 Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap, 3 singing Chiffchaff, 3 pair Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jackdaw, 4 House Sparrow, Goldfinch (JW) * 20th - South Norwood Country Park: 4 Snipe, Reed Bunting. (JAH) * 19th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:30) 2 Mute Swan, 15 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 1m Mandarin Duck, 14 Mallard, 23 Tufted Duck, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 15 Moorhen, 21 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser Blacked-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 singing Song Thrush, 3 singing Blackcap, 2 singing Chiffchaff, 3 pairs Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 5 House Sparrow, 10 Goldfinch (JW) * 18th - Norbury: Chiffchaff and Blackcap singing in garden in Pollards Hill South. (MJN by email) * 18th - Wandle Park: Chiffchaff. (Sue Henning by email) * 18th - Sanderstead: Buzzard over Purley Downs GC at 13:23 then another over Mitchley Wood. (Pies Hubbard by email) Also 1 over Waitrose at 09:15. (Twitter) * 17th - Selsdon: Red Kite over Sainsburys. (Moira O'Donnell via Twitter) * 17th - Waddon Ponds: 3 Little Grebe, 1 Chiffchaff (singing) (Ian Young). 08.00-09.00. 2 Mute Swan nesting, 1 Greylag Goose, 13 Canada Goose, 7 Mallard, 7 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 4 Moorhen, 11 Coot (1 on nest), 55 Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 7 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 2 Blue Tit (nesting), 1 Great Tit, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Blackcap, 3 Starling, 2 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Robin, 1 Dunnock, 2 House Sparrow, 1 Grey Wagtail, 3 Goldfinch (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 17th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (9am): Blackcap singing in Gdns (GH) * 17th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Greylag Goose, Egyptian Goose, Teal, 4 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, 7 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, Kestrel, 2 Jackdaw, 2 Chiffchaff, 8 Fieldfare, Redwing. (JAH) * 16th - Wandle Park: 2 Redwing still. (Sue Henning by email) * 16th - South Norwood Country Park: Kingfisher. (JAH) * 15th - Sanderstead: Marsh Tit in private garden near King's Wood. (Jenny Morgan by email) * 15th - New Addington (Field Way) (5.30pm): mixed flock of c50 Redwings/Fieldfares flying low SE (Michael Hampton per GH) * 14th - Shirley (Freshfields) (12.30pm): Buzzard flying medium high N (Sheila Mason per GH) * 13th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): Brambling calling from a neighbouring garden. (JB) * 13th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 2 Mute Swan, 20 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 22 Tufted Duck, pair +1 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 15 Moorhen, 27 Coot (3 on nests), 15 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 singing Song Thrush, 4 Redwing, 1m Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 3 pairs Long-tailed Tit (nest building), 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jackdaw, 5 House Sparrow, 20 Goldfinch (JW) * 12th - Chepstow Rise, Park Hill: Late afternoon, male Sparrowhawk (still in juvenile plumage) drying out in tree behind our flat for 10 minutes after the day's rain. (John Parish) * 11th - South Norwood (Kings Road) (13:45) pair Mistle Thrush, (JW) * 11th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:30) 2 Mute Swan, 18 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 25 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 1 Cormorant, 17 Moorhen, 25 Coot (2 on nests), 18 Black-headed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 4 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 5 Redwing, 1 singing Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 3 Pair Long-tailed Tit (nest building), 2 Coal Tit, 1 Jay, 2 Jackdaw (over), 6 House Sparrow, 10 Goldfinch (JW) * 10th - Chepstow Rise : "Our" female Great Spotted Woodpecker was peering out of her remodeled roost hole at around 08:00, waiting for the rain to stop. She has been putting in a lot of time since 5th March, after her previous roost had been devastated by Storm Freya, in excavating even deeper into the branch to make her home weatherproof again. That may well have been the last we'll see of her because her hollowing out of the vertical branch weakened it to such an extent that today's winds broke it off at the entrance hole level and a chunk of timber 8-inch in diameter and 6 feet long crashed down on the pavement beneath, fortunately when no one was passing! She may not get a chance to begin again - the man from the council was on site taking notes this pm. (John Parish) * 10th - Woodside (Towpath Way): Fieldfare sheltering and feeding at the back of garden for 15 minutes this morning. (Rob Wyllie by email) * 9th - Millers Pond (12pm): 1ad/2imm Mute Swans still (see entry for 6th) (Michael Hampton per GH) * 8th - Kings Wood: Marsh Tit present. (John Kirby by email) * 8th - Croydon: Grey Wagtail on roof in South End. (RDHB) * 8th - Location undisclosed: 2 Peregrine Falcons. (RDHB). * 8th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian goose, 4 Shoveler, Cormorant, Little Grebe, Water Rail, Common Gull, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Collared Dove, 4 Stock Dove, 2 Kestrel, Jackdaw, 2 singing Chiffchaff, 3 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, Mistle Thrush. (JAH/PP) * 6th - Millers Pond (12pm): 1ad/2imm Mute Swans (Michael Hampton per GH) * 6th - Waddon Ponds: 07.00-08.00. 2 Mute Swan, 6 Canada Goose, 20 Mallard, 9 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Moorhen, 8 Coot, 1 Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 4 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Magpie, 1 Jay, 3 Carrion Crow, 2 Blue Tit, 2 Great Tit, 2 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Blackcap (f), 4 Starling, 2 Blackbird, 1 Robin, 1 Dunnock, 6 House Sparrow, 3 Goldfinch. (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 5th - Waddon Ponds: 07.00-08.00. 2 Mute Swan, 7 Canada Goose, 27 Mallard, 6 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 7 Moorhen, 14 Coot (1 on nest), 23 Black-headed Gull inc 2 Polish-ringed birds T5JC & T28A, 2 Common Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Woodpigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 7 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 2 Blue Tit, 2 Great Tit, 1 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Wren, 2 Starling, 2 Blackbird, 1 Song Thrush, 2 Robin, 2 Dunnock, 4 House Sparrow, 4 Goldfinch. (Bird Arrivals at Waddon Ponds) * 5th - Shirley (Freshfields) (5pm): Grey Heron flying low SW (Sheila Mason per GH) * 5th - Chepstow Rise: "our" female Great Spotted Woodpecker whose roost was severely damaged by Storm Freya on night of 3rd/4th reappeared to assess the damage at 16:45 today. She investigated other holes in the sickly ash tree and eventually seemed to decide to extend the previous roost cavity whose wall had been torn open - the chips then started flying! (John Parish) * 5th - Hutchinsons Bank: 3 Common Buzzards drifting north at 11:45, one Red Kite south of site at 13:30, Kestrel, Bullfinch, c12 Magpies. (John Parish) * 5th - Buttermere Gardens. (10am) 2 Blackcaps (1m, 1f) * 4th - Downscourt Rd, Purley. (2pm) Red Kite soaring. * 4th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 21 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 24 Tufted Duck, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 18 Moorhen, 26 Coot, 15 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 4 Collard Dove, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, 4 Redwing, 1f Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 pair Long-tailed Tits (nest building), 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jackdaw, 6 House Sparrow, 15 Goldfinch (JW) * 4th - Chepstow Rise: Storm Freya destroys home! In December 2018, I reported that a female Great Spotted Woodpecker had spent Xmas Eve and Xmas Day enlarging a hole in an ash tree outside our flat. Since then she has been roosting in the hole each night and I wondered whether it would eventually be used as a nest site. The answer is No! During last night's strong winds a small branch was blown from the tree, pulling out a plate of timber at its base and exposing the interior of the roost, sadly rendering Ms Woodie homeless. (John Parish) * 4th - Wandle Park: Two Teal along the river. (Sue Henning by email) * 3rd - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (10am): Blackcap in full song for 5 mins in Gdns (GH) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 18 Canada Goose, 16 Mallard, 28 Tufted Duck, 1 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 15 Moorhen, 20 Coot, 25 Black-headed Gull, 2 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 5 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 pair Long-tailed Tit (nest building), 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jackdaw, 12 Goldfinch (JW) * 1st - South Norwood (Kings Road) (13:05) singing Blackcap along railway line (JW) * 1st - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (8am): Blackcap singing briefly in Gdns (GH) * 1st - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:15) 24 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 20 Mallard, 30 Tufted Duck, pair Great Crested Grebe, 2 Cormorant, 17 Moorhen, 22 Coot, 18 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 2 Collared Dove, 1 Green Woodpecker, 7 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Song Thrush, 5 Redwing, 1f Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 pair Long-tailed Tits (both pair nest building), 2 Coal Tit, 2 Jackdaw, 9 House Sparrow, 12 Goldfinch (JW) Archived Records 2019 January 2019 - February 2019 - March 2019 - April 2019 - May 2019 - June 2019 - July 2019 - August 2019 - September 2019 - October 2019 - November 2019 - December 2019 2018 January 2018 - February 2018 - March 2018 - April 2018 - May 2018 - June 2018 - July 2018 - August 2018 - September 2018 - October 2018 - November 2018 - December 2018 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]